Not Ever
by Takara Phoenix
Summary: Christian thinks Mason would be better off if they weren't dating. Mason heavily disagrees. Mason/Christian slash


Ashzera || Vampire Academy || Ashzera || Not Ever || Ashzera || Vampire Academy || Ashzera

Title: Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles – Not Ever

Fandom: Vampire Academy

Disclaimer: All rights to the movie reserved to Angry Films, the books the movie is based off and its characters belong to Richelle Mead. This fanfiction on the other hand is entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: m/m, fluff, hurt/comfort, self-esteem issues

Main Pairing: Mason/Christian

Vampire Academy Characters: Mason Ashford, Christian Ozera

Summary: "I'm not leaving you alone. Not now, not ever" for Ashzera.

Christian thinks Mason would be better off if they weren't dating. Mason heavily disagrees.

 **Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles**

 _Not Ever_

Mason was cursing beneath his breath as he made his way through the halls of the school. Ralf and Jesse, who had _really_ taken to Mason as a leader and someone to look up to, had told him about a not so nice encounter they had witnessed earlier.

Some dickhead Moroi complaining to them about how Mason could do better and shouldn't aim "so low". Mason had been getting this a lot ever since it became public knowledge that he wished to be the guardian of one Christian Ozera.

Christian had been slightly mortified when Mason had gone public with that decision - to that point, Chris had seriously believed Mason was just saying it to pacify him. No. Screw that. Mason was here to stay. Mason wanted Christian. He wanted him _safe_ and _loved_. He had the loved part covered - not just by being a totally considerate and doting boyfriend, but also by _forcing Christian to make friends_. Ralf and Jesse, among others. Christian was still being a bit weird about group hangs and tended to just stick to Mason's side, but Mason was totally fine having the Moroi cuddled up to his side like that.

So. Mason deciding to become Christian's guardian was something that had happened… kind of even before they got together. But he had wisely waited a few weeks into their dating to tell Christian and then another month to go public.

Since then, Mason had been getting a lot of shit. And he really didn't care. He loved Christian - sad puppy-eyes and loner-attitude and all. Even when Christian pushed him away in an attempt to protect himself from getting hurt by Mason leaving him, Mason was not going to give up easily.

He knew what he was getting into from the day he had asked Christian out. Rose had given him a calculating and slightly concerned "You sure about that, buddy?" stare, but Mason had dismissed her with a very firm nod. Lissa, adorably enough, had pushed her girlfriend out of the way to properly corner Mason and give him what could only be described as a Protective Sister Speech. Which had felt a little bit like being barked at by a terrier. Not all too threatening, at least until she reminded him of all the things she could do to him if he screwed this up. Which, fair enough.

Mason had no plans of screwing this up.

If only the rest of the school wouldn't constantly attempt to screw this up for him. Every single time Mason got shit for dating Christian, for wanting to protect Christian, Christian would pull away from him. Self-sacrificing, scarred idiot he was, Christian thought that if they broke up Mason's life would be easier.

Who in their right mind wanted an _easy_ life if the other option was a life with the person they loved?

"There you are."

Mason heaved a relieved sigh as he found his boyfriend curled together on the chair in the library, knees pulled up to his chest and arms around them. There was that undeniable sad puppy-pout on his face. The one that always made Mason want to kiss it away. Slowly, Mason approached him.

Mason was _used_ to getting shit for being with Christian. He knew how to shrug it off. Christian did not. And today, or so Ralf and Jesse told him, Christian had heard what the idiot had said to them.

"I've been looking for you, Chris", hummed Mason gently.

He knelt down next to Christan, reaching out for his boyfriend's cheek. Christian flinched away. Mason knew not to take it personal. He _knew_ what those encounters did to Christian. He _knew_ of the emotional trauma and turmoil Christian had gone through. Simply loving the Moroi was not going to magically make that pain and trauma go away. Being socially shunned as he had been, having lost his parents the way he did, Christian was not over it and wouldn't be. Not in a long while, if at all.

"You should just go away", grunted Christian, not looking at Mason. "Just… _leave_."

"I'm not leaving you alone", stated Mason firmly. " Not now, not ever."

He leaned in once more and this time, Christian allowed him to cup his cheek. Gently, Mason redirected his boyfriend's gaze so those beautiful mismatched eyes could look at him. There was pain in them, they were guarded - but there was also a shimmer of hopefulness. Mason slowly got up to lean in for a kiss.

"You'd have it easier if you did", muttered Christian, sounding defeated.

"Have you met me?", huffed Mason offended and with a half-grin. "If I wanted easy, I wouldn't be friends with Rose either. I like things being not easy. And I like you. In fact, I _love_ you."

He bridged the last inch between them and their lips connected in a soft, loving kiss. It took Christian a bit, but he finally relaxed into the kiss, leaning forward and clawing his fingers into Mason's shirt to pull him even closer, until Mason nearly came tumbling into Christian's lap. Both boys were laughing softly as they parted.

"You okay now, Chris?", asked Mason gently.

He carefully maneuvered his boyfriend so Mason was sitting down and got to pull Christian onto his lap. The Moroi protested mildly, glaring at him, but he didn't attempt to get up and leave. Instead, Christian even snuggled up to him. Mason grinned knowingly to himself.

After all the years of loneliness, Christian was very touch-starved. And just leaning against Mason, being held by his boyfriend, was incredibly comforting and warm for the Moroi. He soaked it up like a kitten laying in the sun and it was one of the cutest things Mason had ever seen. Though he had wisely stopped calling Christian cute the first time Chris had _set him on fire for it_ (just the sleeve and he had extinguished it immediately, but yeah, Christian really didn't like it).

With his arms around Christian's waist did Mason rest his chin on top of the soft, dark hair, nosing it softly. Christian all the while leaned heavily against him, seemingly melting against his boyfriend.

" _Still_ think you would be better off without me", muttered Christian frustrated. "But I also know you're too stubborn and too much of an idiot to see that."

"Thanks", grinned Mason, taking it as a compliment.

"...That was _not_ a compliment", sighed Christian and shook his head.

Mason grinned as he leaned his head down so he could kiss Christian's cheek. The Moroi nuzzled into the touch before craning his neck enough so he could place a proper kiss on Mason's lips. Christian laid one arm around Mason's neck, his other hand resting against Mason's chest.

"I love you, Chris", whispered Mason gently against his lips.

"Love you too", mumbled Christian, cheeks heating up a little.

 _~*~ The End ~*~_

* * *

 _Author's note: I am ridiculously in love with this pairing.  
_

 _I am now starting to post my tumblr-drabbles on here, so if this seems familiar, that's because I already posted it on my tumblr ( **takaraphoenix** )._


End file.
